Kingdom Hearts: Quest of Hearts
by Alaria Alexis
Summary: 10 years have passed since Sora's battle against the Orginization. Finally everything seems to be at peace. But somehow the walls that separates the worlds have been broken again and a new Keyblade Master has been chosen. Join Cassy as she travels to diff
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: _10 years have passed since the incidents involving the battle between Sora and the Orginization. Finally everything seems to be at peace. But somehow, the walls of the worlds have been broken again and a new Keyblade Master has been chosen. Join Cassy as she travels across different worlds in order to find her captive friends with the help of Huey, Dewey, Louie and Max Goof as her companions._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Disney characters. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix and the Disney characters belong to...well, Disney ;  
But I do own Cassy, Doremi and Sakura **

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Quest of Hearts  
Chapter 1: Broken Walls

_ Not everything is what it seems..._

"Huh?"

_ You hold the key now..._

"Eh!"

_ Don't be afraid...Just remember that you're not alone...and sometimes you must face your fears...  
_

"Cassy?" spoke a distant, soft voice.

Cassy slowly opened her eyes, seeing blur of a girl standing in fron of the sun.  
"You okay?" asked the girl and sounded concerned.  
Cassy grinned, sitting up and shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Just had a weird dream."

The girl cocked her head to the side, still looking worried. "You sure?"

Cassy chuckled. "Yeah, Doremi."

It was a beautiful day in Aster. The sun was shining brightly and a warm breeze blew around their favorite resting place.  
Suddenly Cassy heard a slam behind her.

"Really, only you would be able to sleep during the day," said a girl with long, brown hair, fixing her glasses. She had a very thick book on her lap.

"And only you would be able to finish such a thick book in an hour or two," responded Cassy, sweatdropping.

The brownhaired girl smirked. "You have to be prepared for school, you know," pulling out another book from her bag.

"But it's summer, for Christ's sake!" Cassy shouted annoyingly while Doremi was trying to calm her down in the background ('Now,now...'). The girl ignored her and began reading. Cassy growled, clearly annoyed that she was ignoring her.

"So, what kind of dream did you have, Cassy?" asked Doremi, changing the subject.

Cassy looked at the magenta-haired girl and thought for a moment. "Weird one," she replied, ruffling her short, red hair. "Everything was pitch-black and all I could hear were these voices, speaking complete nonsenses."  
Again Doremi cocked her head to the side and even Sakura looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow. Cassy looked between those two and laughed.

"But I don't think that's something to be worried about," she added, smiling. "Besides, it's summer and it's about time we have some fun and relaxation!"

Her friends both smiled at the redhead's cheerfulness.  
They spent all afternoon, having fun, allin their different ways. Cassy made them go to the arcade with her, which resulted in a fight between Sakura ('This is NOT how I want to spend the summer!') and herself ('Oh yeah? Better this than reading books!'). Doremi decided to take them to the public park, to cool off and doing so, she bought ice-creams for them. Only that seemed to cheer Cassy up and they decided to forget about their stupid quarrel.They spent the rest of the day walking downtown and occasionally looking at storewindows (Doremi and Sakura had to literally drag Cassy away from a window as she was practically drooling at a brand-new skateboard, which was at show-case).

Around six o'clock, the sun was started to set and people were starting to head back home. Cassy stretched her arms up, while yawning.

"What a perfect day to begin summer," she said satisfied.

Doremi nodded in approval as they walked through the park, heading back home. Sakura walked with them but didn't pay any attention where she was going because her face was glued to the book.  
CLUNK! THUD!  
Cassy and Doremi turned around to see Sakura rubbing her head. There was a big, red thrubbing spot on her forehead and the book lied askew beside her.

"See?" said Cassy, pointing at the book. "This only proves my point that books are dangerous."

"Shut up!" snapped Sakura, standing up. "I didn't know that lightpost was there!"  
Cassy giggled, only to make Sakura angrier.

"Now, now, stop bickering you two," said Doremi tiredly as she picked up Sakura's book and handed it to her. "We're not gonna spend the summer being enemies, right?" she continued and looked with her crimson eyes at her best friends.

Cassy and Sakura looked at each other, and both feeling embarrassed, they muttered "I'm sorry" to each other. Doremi smiled and then looked at the sky, which was quickly turning darker and stars were beginning to show.

"Look," she exclaimed, pointing up at the sky. "A shooting star!"

Both Cassy and Sakura looked up and caught sight of a bright shooting star.

"Cool!" said Cassy excitedly. "I've never seen a shooting star before!"

"Everybody, make a wish!" said Sakura, smiling.  
They all closed their eyes and each made a different wish.

_I wish we would have an adventure soon...All three of us, together,_wished Cassy, although they had been in plenty of adventures before. She opened her eyes, grinning and noticed Doremi was still looking up the sky and Sakura was muttering to herself "Please, let me get high marks on my final exams".

"Hey, another shooting star!" said Doremi.

Cassy looked in the direction where her friend was looking. It wasn't entirely correct; The star didn't fall down like most shooting stars, it was like it disappeared...  
The girls stared at the sky. More and more stars disappeared from it, like lightbulbs.

"What's going on?" mumbled Cassy, turning to Sakura. "Is this normal?"

Sakura looked puzzled. "I don't think so," she replied. "Unless there were hundreds of supernovas exploding right about now but that's virtually impossible."

"You don't think that aliens are doing this?" asked Doremi, terrified.

"Aliens don't exist," said Sakura calmly, taking off her glasses, cleaned them and put them back on.

"Yeah, well, we once thought that demons and monsters didn't exist," said Cassy, feeling anxious and cautious. "Look how wrong we were back then."  
Cassy felt uneasy; there was something weird going on and she could sense that something was changing around them...  
It was at that time that Cassy realised that it had gotten very dark in the park.

Cassy saw it through the corner of her eye; some dark blob with piercing yellow eyes and sharp claws emerged from a dark place behind her, jumped and tried to snatch her. Cassy easily dodged it and ran to the girls.

Doremi's eyes were wide with fear. "Wh-what are th-those?" she stuttered, gripping Cassy's shoulder.

"Relax," said Cassy. "We've dealt with a lot harder demons than those," With those words said, she conjured up a fireball and threw it at the blob. The fireball hit it and exploded, leaving nothing but dust that quickly dissolved. "See?" she glanced back at her friend, only to see her face pale with fear. Sakura's sudden gasp made Cassy look in front of herself; her eyes widened.  
There were at least 50 of those blobs standing, waiting to attack, all around them.

"We're cornered," mumbled Sakura.

Cassy clenched her fists. "Geez, we don't even get summer break from this, huh?" she said sarcastically. She took a deep breath. "Listen, I'll distract them and you go and find a safe place to hide."

"No!" Doremi protested. "I don't wanna leave you behind."

Cassy winked at her. "Don't worry, I'll catch up." was her response as she ran towards the creatures with fireballs in both hands. She threw them at the ones who were in already in mid-air, striking.  
All around her, the blobs sneaked behind her, crawled on the ground and jumped whenever they saw an opening. Cassy blasted most of them by throwing fireballs at them but that was starting to drain her energy. To save the rest of her energy, she relied on her martial arts training and she kicked and punched the rest of them until they dissolved into black dust corns. She was panting heavily, sweat beads ran down her forehead. _Damn! They keep increasing!_ she thought angrily. _There must be a way to comple-_

"CASSY!"

Cassy turned around, startled to have heard Doremi's scream. Her heart nearly stopped and she felt like a large stone had been dropped in her stomach;  
Doremi and Sakura were struggling from sinking into a dark, tar-like substance.

"Cassy, help us!" called Sakura, her usual calm demeanour being replaced with a horror-struck face.  
She didn't have to call again, Cassy was already beating her way to them, her yellow eyes narrowed. "Don't struggle," she yelled as she dodge-rolled from an attack. "You'll just sink faster."  
By hearing that, the girls started to panic even more, hence moving a lot more in the substance. Cassy tried to run as fast as she could, but when there was about 6-7 meters from reaching them, something began to slow her down.  
_What's going on?_ she looked down, horrified to see that the dark substance had spread and that she had stepped into it.  
_Crap!_ she tried to move her feet slowly but no use; she was stuck there and was started to sink as well. She looked at the girls, seeing that the substance had reached all the way to their waists.  
_I's hopeless,_ she thought, feeling a burning sensation in her throat. _I can't reach them._  
She looked around; the creatures were huddling up around her, ready to strike.  
_I need something,_ she thought desperately. _Just anything to keep them away from my friends…_

_ ….Help me…._

Suddenly a bright light began to glow in Cassy's chest. Astonished, she watched as the light moved from her chest and into her right hand and began materializing into a weird sword. When the light had faded away, she got a better look at it. Her eyes widened.

"A key!" she couldn't help but gaping at it. _How the hell is a key gonna help me?_ she thought angrily, examining the shape.  
It looked indeed like a key; a golden hilt that looked like the handle of a key and the tip of the sword had the shape of a normal key. And on the hilt was a small keychain with 3 circles; two of the circles were side by side, on top of the third one, strikingly resembling a mouse's head.

"Is it really a sword….?" she mumbled to herself, sweatdropping.

"Cassy, look out!" shouted Sakura.

Two of the creatures were descending down from above her, claws ready.

"Uwaahh! Stay away!" Cassy slashed with the sword directly at them, the simple touch from the sword made them dissolve into dust. Cassy blinked.  
"Eh?"

"Cassy, hurry!"

She looked where her friends were; her heart plummeted down to her stomach.  
The dark substance had almost gotten them, the only things that stood out of it, were the girls' heads. Cassy saw that there was no way for her to reach them now, since she had sunk to her waist. She didn't know what she could do, she felt hopeless even though she had that weird weapon.

"Doremi, Sakura," she yelled to get the girls' attention. "I promise you that I will find you guys," she yelled, feeling the tears form in her eyes. "No matter what happens, I will find you!"

The girls merely nodded their heads but that simple movement was enough to let the substance entirely consume them.

"NO!"  
Cassy fiercely slashed and fought all the blobs, who thought that now was the time to strike, and all at once she heard strange whispers among them.  
…..Keyblade…..Keyblade….  
_Keyblade? What's going on?_ she thought as she desperately tried to keep them away from herself while she didn't notice how all the buildings around her were disappearing or did she notice that the more she moved, the more she sunk into the tar-like substance. The only thing that was on her mind, was to keep herself alive, so she could find her friends.  
Finally when it reached to her chest, she couldn't keep going because of over-exhaustion. As she was losing consciousness, she gripped the sword tightly and the last thing she remembered were her friends' smiles…  
_Doremi….Sakura…_

Everything black.

"Look, Squall, another one."

"Yeah, but look what she's got in her hand."

Somebody gasped.

"You know why….that's how we ended here first, remember?"

Those voices were near…But how could that be? Was she in heaven already? She tried to move.  
"Hey, I think she's waking up!"  
Cassy tried to open her eyes but all she could see were blurred images.  
"Hey, are you alright?" somebody near her asked.  
Her vision was getting clearer as she got more used to the light; she saw a tall, young woman with medium-length black hair, standing in front of her. She was wearing clothes that revealed her body more than it covered.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Cassy wearily while at the same time, she was relieved. _I'm not dead…thank god…_  
She looked around; everything was so different, the houses were weird, almost built in middle-ages style and had strong, dark colors in it and the light-posts were lit with oil.

"So, it has started again," said a voice beside Cassy, making her jump ("Uwaahh!").  
She turned around, seeing a tall, handsome man with messy brown hair standing against the wall. That man had a huge scar across his face and now that their eyes met, he said with a cold voice:

"It seems like that the walls have been broken again. That sword which you hold in your hand, is proof."

Cassy blinked. What did he mean, and where the hell was she?

End of chapter 1...to be continued.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I hope you can bear with me that Sora and the others are not one of the main characters in this story, but I kinda wanted the focus more on my original character, Cassy...but they WILL show up!

I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my story. In my next one, the triplets and Max will make an appearence!


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations & Companions

_**Author's notes:**_ Wow, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I've just been really busy with school and stuff. Well, at least I updated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Disney characters. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Disney belongs to...well, Disney :P  
But I do own Cassy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Explanations & Companions

Cassy stared at the messy-haired man. What was the guy talking about?

"Umm . . . What do you mean that the walls have been broken?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

The man sighed but the young woman looked cheerful. "I guess you have to explain it yet again, Squall!"

"It's Leon," he mumbled annoyingly but as a reply he got a cheerful slap on the back from the woman.

"Aw, it's been 10 years and yet you still hold on to that name," said the woman, grinning playfully.

"That's because it's still my name," he grumbled.

The woman pouted. "C'mon, we just got here and already you're moody!"

"And whose fault is that?" asked the man, rubbing his temples annoyingly.

Cassy, who was getting really confused watching those two bickering like old friends (which hurt because they reminded her of herself and Sakura), decided to jump in. "Who are you guys?" she asked, and, looking around, added: "And where am I?"

The two stopped talking and both looked at her. The woman tossed her shiny black hair behind her back, taking a stance in front of Cassy. "I'm the great ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi!"

Cassy felt kinda embarrassed to look at the woman because of her revealing clothes. She looked at the man, waiting for his introduction. He just stood there, arms folded on his chest and glared at the both of them. Cassy sweatdropped, turning to Yuffie for answers. Yuffie came behind him and began ruffling his hair.

"Squall's not much into introductions," she explained, winking at Cassy, only to be thrown away by the man who growled "It's Leon!". Yuffie just giggled, pretending to be afraid and hid behind a lightpost ("Eek, Squall's mad at me,").

Cassy continued to stare at them. What a weird duo!

"And this place is. . .?"

"Traverse Town!" Yuffie exclaimed cheerfully, jumping out of her so-called hiding place. If she expected some kind of understanding from the girl, she was wrong because Cassy had the same confused look on her face.

Leon took over. "It's a world for the ones who have lost their own worlds to the Heartless," he explained. "Those who manage to survive or flee from their world's destruction, end up here."

Those words hit Cassy like a punch in the stomach. Then had her world been destroyed? What about everyone else? What had happened to her parents or her friends? Wait a minute. . .

"Then maybe my friends ended up here too!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Did you guys see them? One of them has magenta-hair and crimson eyes and the other has brown hair and wears glasses. She's usually seen with a book glued to her face!"

Yuffie thought for a while, trying to remember if she had seen such a person. "Nope, sorry," she said. "We've been here before and we know this place like the back of hands!"

Cassy's depression rose up another notch upon hearing that her friends were still missing. "Oh. . ." she mumbled, her head hung down. Yuffie glanced at Leon before she went to Cassy and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry," she comforted her softly. "I think you'll find them soon."

Cassy just nodded, feeling guilty that she couldn't protect them.

"Hey, you haven't told us your name yet," said Yuffie, trying her best to cheer the girl up.

"It's Cassy," Cassy replied.

"Well then, Cassy, it seems that the Keyblade has chosen you as its next Wielder," said Leon, leaning against the wall, still with his arms folded.

Cassy looked up at the man, surprised. She felt that she was still holding the weird looking sword in her hand. "It's called a Keyblade?" she asked and when the man nodded, she thought sarcastically: _Suits it_.

"You have to be careful," Leon continued. "They will keep coming for you as long as you have it."

Cassy furrowed her brow. "They?" she asked, puzzled.

Leon's eyes narrowed. "The Heartless," he said and Cassy saw that Yuffie had also a serious look on her face.

Cassy tried to figure out who those 'Heartless' were, then she remembered the attack back home. "You mean those black blobs with the piercing, yellow eyes?"

They both nodded. "Since they are still here, it means that the doors to the worlds have been opened again." said Yuffie. "But I really thought that _he _had closed them 10 years ago..."

"The one who was chosen by the Keyblade before you," Leon explained, seeing that Cassy still wore the same, puzzled look. "I gotta say, that you look nothing like him," he mumbled, making Cassy unconsciously clench her fists. It sounded to her that he was disappointed.

"Well, sorry for being me," she muttered under her breath, so low that he couldn't hear her.

"But nevertheless, the Keyblade chose you now and we'll have to see if it made the right choice," he concluded with a smirk on his face.

Cassy looked down on the weapon, then threw it away. "You can have it. I don't want anything to do with it," she said annoyingly. "I just want to find my friends." But before she knew it, the Keyblade had appeared back in her hand. Cassy gasped.

"It's not a matter of choices here," said Leon. "You're the only one who can wield it because it chose you. The Keyblade has mystical powers. It's the only thing that can lock the door of the worlds, keeping them safe from the Heartless."

"So it's your job as the Keyblade Wielder to go to different worlds and lock them before they get destroyed by the Heartless!" said Yuffie cheerfully, ruffling Cassy's short red hair.

Cassy felt an immense burden fall on her shoulders. "D-Do I have to do it all alone?!" she piped up, nervously. "Won't you guys help?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Sorry, but we can't," she said and jumped when Cassy almost cried in despair ("Ehhhh?!"). "We can't, " Yuffie repeated, sweatdropping. "We have to stay here, in case some more we know show up," Cassy's knees almost buckled down upon hearing it. She would have to do it alone; that almost seemed worse than walking through the school hallway, wearing nothing but your underwear and Cassy would've been more than glad to do THAT instead of what she was going to embark into!

"Don't worry," said Leon, standing upright and began to walk away. "Like your predecessor, you'll get some help,". Yuffie began follow suit and beckoned Cassy to do so as well.

They walked through the streets in silence, all with their own reasons. Cassy was mostly trying to let all that information sink in. Okay, so maybe her friends weren't in this world but they could be in other ones. That lifted her spirit up a little.

This place looked so different from the lively houses and huge buildings of her home. Everything so dark-colored and old looking. She said those comments outloud to Yuffie, who giggled.

"Of course it is, silly," she said. "It would be boring if everything looked the same. Look-" she pointed at Cassy. "even your clothes are different since when you arrived here."

Cassy stopped, looking down. Her eyes widened; Her clothes had indeed changed. She no longer wore her favorite purple tank-top or her jeans. Instead, she was wearing a magenta-colored tank-top which was almost covered in zippers and had a black hood on but it just reached to the solar-plexus. Underneath it, she wore a black, slim and longer tank-top and the shoulder-straps hung down on her arms. As for pants, she was wearing a denim cut-off shorts and on her left thigh was a thick strap with a zipper on it. There were also some on her arms and wrists.

Cassy blushed. "Not exactly the types of clothes I'd normally wear..." she mumbled awkwardly.

Yuffie smiled broadly. "Don't be silly, it looks good on you," she complimented her. "In fact, that's _almost_ like my old clothes."

They continued walking until they reached an old house in the 1st District. Leon opened the door and walked inside, so did Yuffie and Cassy. Her eyes widened at what she saw before her: Three teenage ducklings and a young dog were sitting in the lounge (who all currently had been in deep discussion but when the door opened, broke off and looked in that direction). The ducklings looked to be all related because they were wearing similar clothing. _They might even be triplets,_ thought Cassy, unintentionally staring at the group.

"Who's that, Leon?" asked the duckling clad in red sharply, referring to Cassy. He had a big, red witch hat on his head and wore a red, zipper-shirt. On his wrists were wristbands with weird stones attached on it. In his hand was a wooden staff.

"That's the Keyblade Wielder," said Leon with a smirk.

"WHAT?!!" all of them cried out in disbelief. The ducklings immediately ran to her and began examining every thing of her, which made her feel quite annoyed.

"There's no way she's the Keyblade Wielder," mumbled the duckling in the blue clothes. His hair (feathers?) was messy and kinda ruffled and wore a blue, long-sleeve shirt with a beltpouch attached to it. He also carried a staff but a smaller one. "She doesn't look nothing like _him_,"

"Well, she does look a little like _her_," said the one in green clothes, grinning. He wore a green tank top and had a green baseball-cap, which he turned backwards, on his head. He carried a beltpouch as well and a staff. "But the eyes are different,"

"Guys, you're making her feel awkward," said the teenage dog with a sympathic tone. He was wearing a red and black hoodie but also had a navy-blue vest on. His jeans were baggy and a medium-sized shield lay beside him on the couch.

"Yeah, give her room to breathe!" said Yuffie, grabbing hold of Cassy's shoulders and pulling her away from the ducklings' examination.

"What, we were just checking her out," said duckling nr.3 with a careless shrug.

Cassy blushed, more out of annoyance than embarrassment. How dare they, examine her like a dissected frog!

"And who are you?" she asked, her voice slightly shook from anger.

The duckling in red glared at her. "I'm Huey and these-" he jerked his head at the other ducklings. "Are my brothers, Dewey and Louie," The others smiled,waving.

Cassy raised an eyebrow. _So they are triplets,_ she thought grinning. She turned her head to the dog. "And you?" she demanded.

The dog smiled politely and introduced himself as Max Goof. Cassy nodded to him and then turned to Leon. "So, why did you bring here for?" she asked, even though deep down, she already knew.

Leon smirked. "Why, to show you your companions."

End of chapter 2. To be continued.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Sorry that this chapter was kinda dull and boring but hey, she needed some explanations, right?  
The next chapter will be more excited and funny as Cassy and her new companions get to know each other better :)


End file.
